Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (alternate)/Quantum Storm/Act Five
On the cube Oliver wakes up and sees Borg drones walking around him as he looks around the room he's in. Damn it, I'm on a Borg ship and I have no phaser Oliver says to himself. Then the drones show up to escort him to the Borg Queen's chambers and he follows them as he looks around the cube, he enters the Queen's chambers as they leave the door closes as he looks around the chambers seeing drones working or regenerating when he sees the Queen as she looks at him. Oliver Queen, Mayor of Star City, you will be assimilated, resistance is futile the Borg Queen says as she looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at her. Resistance is not futile, I will escape from this ship or someone will rescue me, its only a matter of time and Starfleet will destroy this ship Oliver says as he looks at the Borg Queen. She smirks at him. The Enterprise speeds towards Earth. On the bridge Lieutenant Ro chimes in. Enterprise now approaching the Terran system, sir Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at her console. Captain Branson looks at her. Slow to impulse, time to intercept? Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She checks her console. Twenty-three minutes, fourteen seconds, sir Lieutenant Ro says as she reports. The Enterprise approaches Saturn. On the Borg tactical cube the Borg Queen talks with Oliver about conditions of Earth's surrender. The people of Earth will prepare for assimilation and surrender to us, no resistance the Borg Queen says as she looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at the Borg Queen. No, we will not surrender to you, we don't give up, we will fight you and keep on fighting you until this ship is destroyed Oliver says as he looks at the Borg Queen. Then the alarm blares as the viewer shows the Enterprise returning for round 2. On the bridge red lights are flashing and lights are dimmed. Standby weapons full power to shields Captain Branson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the tactical console. Weapons are at the ready shields are at full I had to divert power from deck 23 and 25 to increase the power to the emitters Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at Captain Branson. Captain Branson sits in the Captain's chair. Let's bring it Captain Branson says as he looks at the crew. The Enterprise comes in with torpedoes causing explosions to the cube as it fires torpedoes at the Enterprise hitting her shields making them flicker. On the cube a doorway opens and a team led by Captain Halliwell boards the cube as he looks at them. Come on let's find Oliver Typhuss says as he looks at them. They move out. The Enterprise fires phasers at the cube in the same spot that Voyager took a shot at in 2377. In the Queen's chambers Oliver is being assimilated by the nanoprobes that the Queen injected into him, as she's watching the fight then her door explodes as they fire at the three drones and then Typhuss walks over to Oliver and looks at him as he tapped his combadge. Halliwell to Enterprise, Oliver has been injected with nanoprobes, I need a medical team now Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. On the bridge Captain Branson speaks to the com. Beaming him to sickbay now Captain Branson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Sparks erupt from the ceiling. This is sickbay we've got Mayor Queen Doctor Chambers says over the com. This is Chief Hubble I've got Captain Halliwell and his team aboard Chief Hubble says over the com. On the cube the queen looks at the screen. Initiate self-destruct the Borg Queen says as she closes her eyes. The viewer shows the cube starting to explode. Ro? Captain Branson says as he looks at her. Lieutenant Ro inputs commands into the helm. The cube goes KaBOOM! catching the Enterprise with its shockwave. On the bridge huge showers of sparks erupt from the MSD and ceiling. The Enterprise is in orbit of Earth. Chief medical officer's log, stardate 54014.4, It's been forty eight hours since Mayor Queen was rescued I was able to remove most of the nanoprobes from his body but he'll need a little more time to recover. In sickbay Sara, Laurel, Felicity, and Typhuss are around him as he wakes and Laurel looks at her husband. Hey there honey Laurel says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Hey there Laurel Oliver says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at him. How are you feeling Oliver Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. Like I've been turned into a Borg drone, Doctor Chambers removed my spinal clamps it will be awhile before I challenge you to a rematch in velocity anytime soon Typhuss Oliver says as he looks at him. Doctor Chambers walks into the surgical bay area. It looks like we're transferring you to Starfleet Medical, Mayor Queen, I was just talking to the EMH and he's awaiting your arrival, to remove the rest of your Borg nanoprobes Doctor Chambers says as she looks at him. In the holodeck Sara and John are taking a walk. This was always your favorite place whenever you would come back from missions to take me, and this was the exact spot you proposed to me Sara says as she looks at him. John smiles. I bet your father must of freaked when I did that John says as he looks at her. She smiles as she looks at him. He did, Typhuss had to talk to him to calm him down Sara says as she looks at John. He looks at her. Yeah he's a good friend no matter what universe or reality I guess I better take you to the transporter room John says as he looks at her. She nods and they leave the holodeck. In the transporter room John nods and the chief and she leaves. If I ever come back from that mission in the Gamma Quadrant whatever that is I want you to spend as much time with your John as you can because my old man in my reality told me that you only have enough time in this world to love someone you care about John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You have to understand, my John has the same face, same voice…same hands Sara says as she looks at him. John smiles at her. Which brings to mind an obvious question, how could you marry such a loser? John asked as he smiles. Sara laughs. She kisses him. And same lips Sara says as she looks at him. She steps onto the transporter pad as John walks over to the console and inputs the coordinates to the Clock tower. The Waverider will escort you to your reality Sara says as she looks at him. He nods and activates the transporter and leaves. On the bridge he walks out of the lift and he sits in his command chair. All decks report ready Commander Ivanova says as she looks at him. Lieutenant Ro turns to him. Helm ready Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at her console. He signs. I wonder what my life would of been like if I married someone else but now I know still cool, Ro follow the Waverider Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. The quantum portal opens and they enter it. 24th century, 2378 The Enterprise emerges from the portal in front of the 147th and Voyager. On the bridge the crew are happy to be back as the com activates. We're being hailed by Voyager its Vice Admiral Janeway Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. He nods and Mitchell activates the viewer as Admiral Janeway appears on the viewer. Admiral Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Janeway smiles happy to see the Enterprise and her crew back. We have been searching for you for hours, weclome back and I can't wait to read your report Captain Admiral Janeway says on the viewscreen. Captain Branson nods. Can't wait to file it ma'am and its good to be back Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. She nods at him. The flotilla escorts Enterprise to the shining blue and white planet.